Prodigious Izzy PART 1
by GIA-B
Summary: Izzy is shocked by the appearance in his life, of a girl from his dreams. He tracks her down, and they leave to try and discover what is bringing them together.... PART 1/ ?


Prodigious Izzy  
By: GIA  
Author Notes: I hardly ever see any stories where Izzy is the main character, and that honestly has to change! In case no one knew this, I love Izzy and next to Matt he is my favorite character. This isn't very long, or it won't be, or it may, but It was a spur of the moment type thing.  
Dedications: I dedicate this story to my best friend Maggie, who is such a great person, funny, corrupt (inside joke), and a truly wonderful writer. She is a great person and a true inspiration to us all. Hopefully we can achieve our new goal... coke comin' out of the nose!   
  
Prodigious Izzy  
PART 1  
  
"Mom!" Izzy screamed at the fleeting form of his mother. He ran to get to her, and the rain that had been beating down hard on the sodden earth underneath his feet. He tripped and sailed through the air to hit flat on his stomach, drenching his shirt through. He trembled at the coldness, and looked up to see if he could catch site of his mother. She was nowhere to be found, and he dropped his head to his chest in defeat.   
He let the tears that he had refused to fall, plummet from his eyes. He was scared and he had no place to go. Izzy had often thought about scenarios like this with his birth parents but he never would have thought his adopted mother would do this to him. His eyes were still filled when he looked up into the face of an angel.  
A girl stood standing there, dressed in white from head to toe, and with beautiful red hair falling around her shoulders like a natural halo. Izzy's brow furrowed in confusion. Where had she come from?   
"My name is Lisette." The angel replied to his unasked question, "And I am not from around here." She gestured to the masses of trees and marsh that littered the scene around them. She stuck out her hand and he took it without question. She pulled him to his feet and they slowly walked around the grounds of this unidentified location.   
"Have you seen a lady? She's about-" Izzy began.  
"You mean your mother?" Lisette interrupted. Izzy nodded silently.  
"She isn't here."  
"What do you mean? I just saw her!" Izzy shouted. He was getting frustrated faster and faster. He didn't want to yell at her, but he was angry. He lowered his voice for politeness' sake. "Where did she go?"  
"Izzy do you know where we are?" Izzy wasn't about to ask why she knew his name, but instead shook his head 'no'.   
"This isn't reality." She said without explanation. Izzy raised his eyebrow, for her to continue. "In fact, to be more specific, this isn't your reality."  
"Do you mean kind of like an alternate universe, where everything is parallel but one thing is always different?" Lisette laughed.   
"No, it's just not real. It's your imagination... you're dreaming, or hadn't you noticed?" Lisette said with a square smile. Izzy returned a tight smile. "You're mother leaving you is your mind's way of saying that you have an underlining fear of abandonment."  
"Sure I do. Everyone does. It's not uncommon, you know?"  
"No, you're right it isn't. But you have a bit more reason to be. After all, you were adopted and several people fear that fact. You don't."  
"Well what does all this have to do with my adopted mother? Usually these types of dreams are centered around my biological mother abandoning me." He finished on a bitter note. Lisette squeezed his hand in reassurance. Izzy smiled in thanks.  
"Think about it Izzy. Perhaps, you should forget, and live with what you have. Your intelligence, your appearance, and your loving heart." She emphasized her point, by gesturing to the things she listed. She let go of his hand, and walked away. Izzy's eyes grew wide, and he ran after her. He couldn't seem to run away from the spot he was in. He just kept running in the same spot.  
"Lisette! Lisette come back! Lisette don't leave me!"  
He was still shouting and writhing in bed, when his mother came in to rouse him from his nightmarish sleep.  
"Izzy," she said in a soothing voice, "Wake up honey. Its me mom."  
"Mom?" Izzy said, his voice taking on that lost little boy quality.  
"Yes darling it's me." At this confirmation, Izzy wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her for all it was worth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Izzy walked alongside Joe, Matt, Mimi, and Tai as they walked down the street towards the movie theater. They were discussing which movie to see. Izzy wasn't paying much attention to anything, except what he had dreamed about the night previous.  
"I think we should see a romance." Mimi said in a daze. Tai, Matt, and Joe all looked at her with an odd look plastered on all of their faces. Mimi looked up. "What?"  
"What do you think Izz?" Tai asked. Izzy snapped out of his reverie, and looked up at the group. As his eyes ascended to Tai's, he caught sight of a red head walking with several girls, just over Tai's shoulder.  
He recognized that girl immediately, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Lisette? Lisette!" He shouted after the girls as they walked parallel to them on the other street. The girl Izzy assumed was Lisette looked up. Her eyes immediately went to Izzy's and for a brief moment the two stood in limbo. Lisette dropped her gaze, breaking their bond, and walked faster then the rest of her friends. She turned a corner and was gone, unnoticed by everyone else but Izzy.  
"Who was that?" Matt asked Izzy when Izzy, too, dropped his gaze.  
"My angel... Lisette." Was all he gave for a reply.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  
  



End file.
